


Cuddle Bug

by MiraculousTalenny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, 2doc fluff, 2ds oblivious, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, murdoc loves cuddles, murdoc purrs like a cat lmao, out of character probably but whatever, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTalenny/pseuds/MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Murdoc loves cuddles. But only when they’re from his singer.





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF AHEAD!
> 
> No smut, just fluff. Cute 2Doc. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He could lie about it as much as he wants, play it off cool, pretend he didn’t hear anything, and walk away from the situation as much as he wants.

But there was absolutely no denying it. 

Murdoc loves cuddles. But only when they’re from his singer.

2D knew this very well, and was the only person who knew, for that matter. Murdoc never told him directly, but those purrs of satisfaction that would leave the bassist’s throat whenever the singer would cuddle him gave away his biggest secret.

Well, maybe it wasn’t the bassist’s biggest, but it was definitely a sensitive one. One that 2D wouldn’t dare tell anyone else because why would he want anyone else cuddling Murdoc in their arms? 

The bassist would never push or pull away from the gentle contact once initiated. And despite Murdoc’s desire for the physical contact, he was never the one to initiate it. 

Maybe he was too shy? Too egoistic to show any vulnerability? Whatever the reason, 2D didn’t care. He loved cradling the bassist’s smaller body in his long arms, reminding the green man how much the singer truly adored him, and the warmth that they’d share with each other as they slept in an embrace throughout the early mornings to late afternoons. 

Murdoc’s mood would even change to irritated if he went too long without cuddling 2D, becoming short-tempered and casting longing looks at his singer while acutely ignoring him or mocking him simultaneously. In the beginning of their relationship, this behaviour would start some problems and resulted in short-lived arguments, before 2D eventually clue in to why his boyfriend was upset. Nowadays, the singer almost always knew when Murdoc needed him.

...almost always.

***

“Oi, Muds! Stop pausin’ tha’ movie!” 2D scowled at his partner sat next to him on the couch, glaring lightly as Murdoc tried to hide the remote from the singer’s view, smirking.

“I don’ know what yer talkin’ about, love,” the bassist snickered. 2D just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV.

Noodle and Russel were out for an interview following the release of the Demon Days album, which left 2D and Murdoc on their own. Murdoc didn’t declare any preference of what he’d like to do so the singer took lead, putting on a zombie-movie and rolling a few joints in advance. 

The movie had begun around 20 minutes ago, and all was good. Murdoc actually seemed interested in the film, with his eyes focused on the screen, but unknown to 2D, he was really trying to make a decision concerning an inner dilemma of his. 

Satan knows why he’s such a clingy shit, but the bassist’s shoulders were cold and stiff from the lack of contact.

And blankets. 

It was nearly summer and Kong Studios was still as fucking cold as winter. Murdoc blames the zombie’s for the unusual temperatures in this mansion. 

But more than blankets, Murdoc felt a bit isolated. And he couldn’t decide if he was brave enough to request 2D’s arms around his body or if he should just go grab a butterscotch-scented blanket from the singer’s bedroom. 

“Muds.” the singer smiled, handing a joint over to the bassist, who took it carefully and brought it to his lips. They met each other’s gaze for a few seconds, before 2D looked back to the television, unaware of his boyfriend’s longing stare.

Murdoc huffed out the smoke, frustrated with himself and his inability to ask for the simplest fucking thing. 

The bassist took another few hits from the joint before scooting closer to the singer, handing it back to him as he moved.

2D didn’t spare him a glance but took the joint anyways, continuing to smoke like he’d never handed it away.

Like Murdoc wasn’t even in the room with him right at that moment.

Regrettably, a pang of hurt rung through the green man’s chest at the mere thought that he was invisible to his boyfriend. Since when did he become such a sensitive baby about this all? 

Oh right, ever since he’d let himself over-indulge in 2D’s irresistible presence. 

There was just about a few inches between the two bandmate’s bodies on the couch, and Murdoc was too nervous to shift closer less he make 2D uncomfortable. 

So there he was, watching the singer watch a movie, uninterested in him entirely. Then the joint came back to his direction, but not 2D’s face. 

Murdoc growled lightly, taking the joint from his lanky hand a bit too rudely, but the blue-haired boy was too dense and too distracted to register the harsh treatment. 

The bassist crossed his legs together, bringing them up to his chest as he deeply inhaled the remains of the joint, blowing the smoke out in the TV’s direction, effectively fogging his boyfriend’s view just a bit. 

And finally!

2D turned his head to face Murdoc, immediately noticing the scowl on his face.

Murdoc didn’t even realize the singer’s staring until he went to pass the joint back, quickly changing his expression back to neutral in an attempt to hide his irritation. But it was too late.

Black eyes flickered between Murdoc’s face and the joint before taking it and ashing it, and then a shit-eating grin graced 2D’s features. 

“Wha’s tha’ matter, Muds?” 

“None of yer business,” the bassist growled. But the singer scooted closer, closing the gap between their seated bodies.

“Mmhm, are yew sure?” 

Murdoc’s lip quivered as he tried to keep his stone-faced expression dominant, his chest swelling with hope when he feels his hips pressed next to the singer’s.

“Muds?”

“I-I…” the bassist sighed, giving in as he gazed up at 2D longingly, hoping his eyes would communicate to him rather than his voice.

Please Stu, just fuckin’ wrap an arm around me or something!

“Aww, c’mere, Murdoc.” 2D’s arms lifted from his lap, making space for his boyfriend’s body.

And Hell, the bassist didn’t need telling twice. 

Within seconds Murdoc was sat in the singer’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck and legs resting where he was previously sitting with his face buried in his neck. 2D wrapped an arm around the man’s waist as his spare hand carded through the thick, black hair.

The blue-haired boy giggled lightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “Betta?” 

Murdoc just purred in response, giving 2D’s neck a few grateful, gentle kisses while inhaling the delicious scent of butterscotch.


End file.
